Parasite's Love
by BlackBeautyRose
Summary: "Migi.. how are you.. um.. in this form?", I asked him. "I do not know." He replied and then he gazed at me deeply. His eyes looked at me as if, now that he was in a seemingly-human form, he could do things that he couldn't before during his time as my right hand..
1. Prologue

**Author Note -** So.. I really don't know why I ship Migi and Shinichi. I really don't. Also, it makes me sad that there isn't a big enough fanbase for Parasyte ;(

Anyway, call me crazy if you'd like.

* * *

**Prologue**

I yawned as I slowly opened my eyes and sat up on my bed. Feeling for my glasses on the counter and putting them on, I noticed a difference.

I looked at my right hand. It didn't move.

Usually, Migi would be up at this time. He slept for 4 hours each day, and he went to sleep at about 10 last night, so he should be up by now.

"Migi..?" I said softly and poked at my right hand. It still didn't budge. I started to panic. What if something happened to Migi overnight? "M-Migi? Are you alright?"

"Shinichi." I heard a deep voice say from the left side of my bed. Letting out an unmanly yelp, I whirled around.

There was a man. A naked man standing by my bed.

"W-who are you?!" I squealed (A/N: Gosh, I keep making Shinichi out to be a girl. It just looks wrong ever since he got more badass in episode 7) and put my pillow out in front of my face as if it would shield me.

"It seems that I have acquired a human-like form." The man said.

Recognizing the formal speech, I looked up and said, "M-Migi?"

"Who else could it be?" The man, now proven as Migi, said and then smirked.

I blinked. Then screamed a high-pitched girly scream.

* * *

**Author Note - Sooo.. Review what you think!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author Note - **Thanks for the reviews guys :) I didn't actually think that people would read my shit xD

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Er.." I said awkwardly as my Dad and his new wife looked blankly at the man beside me.

"Shinichi! You didn't tell us you had a friend sleeping over!" Mom said, looking at me with a scolding expression on her face.

"S-sorry.." I said quietly. When I heard my parents coming down to my room because of the racker, I quickly put Migi into clothes, with him asking why humans found clothes neccessary.

"Well, that's okay. What's your name young man?" Mom asked Migi.

"Its Mig-", "Mizuki! That's his name..." I cut my former right hand off. (A/N: Not literally xD) It wasn't normal for a person's name to be 'right'.

"Ah, well Mizuki-kun, would you like to come down and eat breakfast with us? It's been a while since we've had visitors!" Mom exclaimed.

"Of course ma'am." Migi said formally. I scowled. He had my Mom completely over him. We all went down to breakfast.

Seeing bacon and eggs on my plate made me smile. It reminded me of when my other Mom would cook for me. I shivered as I also remembered of what happened to Kaa-san when she was on her vacation with Dad.

Not wanting to reminisce in bad memories, I sat down at the table, Migi right beside me.

"So Mizuki-kun, where are you from?" Mom asked him.

"From a distant place. Not many people know of it." Migi replied, smiling faintly.

"Is that so?"

I quickly shoveled all my food into my mouth, and said, "Oh, look at the time! I need to get to school!"

Before I could escape, Dad grabbed hold of the back of my shirt. "But it's a Saturday."

"HAH?" I lookes at the calendar, and, it was, Saturday. I inwardly groaned.

"Then.. I'll go meet up with a friend of mine!" I said and raced upstairs to get dressed.

All I wanted was a break from all this chaos. I would find Murano wherever she was, and just chill. Blushing at the thought of spending time with my crush, I dashed into my room and threw on my clothes.

I went back downstairs and hurried to the door. "I'm leaving!"

"Eh? You shouldn't leave your friend here Shinichi! Take him with you!" Mom called out.

I stopped and turned around.

Migi was walking towards me with a smirk on his face. "Yes, take me with you Shinichi."

I almost cried right then and there, but decided against it. There goes my one chance at finding peace. "Fine. C'mon."

Migi closed the door behind him and walked alongside me. "Where are you going?"

"To find Murano."

"Your object of desire?" An emotion flashed through Migi's eyes, but I couldn't tell what.

"E-eh? Don't p-put it like that, Migi!" I cried out, embarrassed. Feeling my cheeks get hotter, I looked away.

"I like it." He said suddenly.

"W-what?"

"The way you said my name just now. I like it. Do it again." I turned to look at Migi. He was staring at me, and an unidentified emotion again flashed through his eyes.

"Y-you're crazy!" I said and then turned away.

There was a moment of silence.

"Um.. can I ask you something?" I said.

"Yes." Migi replied.

"Migi.. how are you.. um.. in this form?", I asked him.

"I do not know." He replied and then he gazed at me deeply. His eyes looked at me as if, now that he was in a seemingly-human form, he could do things that he couldn't before during his time as my right hand..

.. What was I thinking? I was probably just tired from this morning's events.

"Shinichi!" I heard my name being shouted. Turning, I saw Murano running towards me, a smile on her face.

"Murano!" A smile lit up on my face, whereas Migi frowned.

"Who's your friend?" She asked me, looking at Migi.

"Ah, he's just.. visiting. His name's Mizuki."

"Oh! Well hi! Anyway Shinichi, how are you?" Murano said, smiling and stepping closer to me. Then she suddenly wraped her arms around my forearm, pressing it tightly to her chest.

Feeling her breasts, I blushed heavily. "W-well-", I started to stammer.

"We'll be leaving now." I heard Migi's usually monotone voice, now a little gruff-sounding, say and felt a hand close around my wrist.

I felt myself being pulled away from Murano's grasp and being pulled quickly away to an empty alley between a convenience store and Pet Shop.

Migi slammed me into the brick wall and braced his upper arms on either side of my head.

"Migi! What's with you all of a sudden?" I cried out, trying to escape, but Migi captured my wrists and held them above my head.

"I don't like it." He said bitterly. I stopped struggling.

"You don't like what?" I asked, confused. What was he talking about?

"What that female did to you just now. I don't like it." Migi replied, his eyes looking as if they were trying to burn a hole through me.

"M-Murano? I don't understand.. she just hugged me.. I think.." I mumbled softly.

"But that's one way humans show affection for one another, isn't it?" Migi said, hs voice still having a bitter tone to it.

"Y-yes.. wait what?" I exclaimed, my eyes widening. What was Migi spouting?

"Tch." Migi clenched his teeth together and leaned closer. "There's another way of showing affection for humans, yes? I obsered this on the television.."

Migi was now so close to me, I could feel his breath on my lips.

He stared into my eyes for a bit and then slammed his lips fiercely onto mine.

* * *

**Author Note **\- Am I making the story go a little bit too fast? Is everyone OOC? Please review your feedback.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

**Author Note - **Hi

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Parasyte, only my own story plot.

**Warnings**: Yaoi, minor swearing (?)

, *fangirling intensifies*

**Serinji**, thanks, and that's exactly what I had in mind!

**bookcoda**, :P

**Firevein**, here's your update teehee

**Narutogod123**, okay I'll stop my random author notes xD and really they are in character O_o?

**NightTheCat**, I'll continue no matter how long it takes me to update xD

**apollof***er**, remember what happened to Shinichi's biological mother? Yeah, so he calls his new mother just Mom since, let's just say he doesn't know her all that much.

**ngdgffdsa**, thanks and I ship them just as much xD

**Polar Pig**, okay, I'll stop putting random author notes xD And you're not the only crazy one here :3

**Dicsy Peter**, here you go!

**silverarrowonyxbow12**, stare at each other in which scene O_o?

**HeisenbergofHermes**, eh I don't know if you'll like the reaction but okay :P And thanks for reading!

** .73**, :P

**mpkio2**, you're not alone xD! Yayyy

**XRZXLove**, how could you not think of it _＼__(__ 0__)__／_

**z,** ...

**Pandaphil383**, rest assured since I plan on finishing this (I think) xD And thanks for reminding me to describe Migi's appearance, O_o I'm too caught up in the plot these days..

**cass**, they are definitely perfect for each other :3

**Guest**, thanks for reading :)! I'll continue don't worry!

**Blue Duckling**, really O_o? I don't like my writing at all..

**Kxro-Kun**, here's your update xD

**darkpanther**, thanks! Here's your update!

**Mellyw**, yeah, I really wanted to read about Shinichi and Migi together, but :P

**Animefreak1145**, whoa, you okay there xD?

**Guest**, meh I don't think it was beautiful at all T_T

**keziahhoots**, Shinichi is a boy :)

**IchiDaAwesomeness**, he must stay uke-alicious! XD

**Panda Master X**, I saw that too xD

**Guest**, eh sorry to disappoint xD

**Pandagirl201**, thanks :)!

**TheKittenAuthor**, sorry, I don't write my best on stories I just come up with on the spot (such as this one), since I don't really give them much thought. Also, I've been reminded a lot of times never to put a random author note in the middle of a chapter by my reviewers so rest assured that I won't do that again. Hope I don't disappoint here!

**Guest**, here it is xD (even thought its late)

**James**, what O_o

**Anon**, here's your chappie yayy xD!

**Guest**, I guess.. XD?

**LadyAbigail**, yes, there will be more yayy xD!

Sorry if I didn't reply to anyone's review, I was probably just itching to get to the story.

Here we goooooo

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I was completely frozen, my back stiff against the brick wall I was currently pressed into by my former right hand. Which, did I mention, was sloppily mashing our lips together like there was no tomorrow?

Migi continued to ravish my mouth, and seemed to be trying to get me to respond in some way. It was clear that he had no experience; he was a parasite after all. I continued to just stand there, my mouth open and unmoving.

My eyes were wide open, and so were his onxy orbs, making me blush and feel slightly awkward with his intense gaze. I took the time to skim my eyes over the fairly masculine features of his face.

Unconsciously, my hand brought itself up to lightly run its fingers over the surprisingly soft skin of Migi's face, and comb through his unkempt, raven hair. My fingers continued to run through his hair, and moved down the back of his neck. I heard him growl lowly.

I felt Migi shift his arms, and soon enough, I felt rough hands grip my hips tightly. Making a sound I never knew _I _could make, both my hands slid to his broad shoulders and my fingernails dug into his tanned skin.

He kissed me harder, and I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip, causing me to gasp. Migi quickly darted into my mouth and explored whatever he could reach. I clutched at him tighter. "Ngh!" My eyes began to slowly close.

"I-Izumi-kun?!"

My eyes snapped open, and I pulled my lips away from Migi's. I tried to push Migi away, but it was like trying to push a brick wall. Giving up, I turned and saw Murano at the entrance of the alleyway, her mouth gaping wide. "M-M-Murano!" I stuttered like an idiot, my cheeks beginning to grow hot.

"W-what were you doing with him, Izumi-kun?" She asked me, her jaw still dropped to the ground.*

That made me blush even harder, and I saw Migi smirk from the corner of my eye. "N-nothing! Nothing a-at all!" Once again trying to pull away, I turned towards Murano and attempted to escape my former right hand's death grip on my hips, but to no avail. It was like he was playing tug-of-war, with me as the rope and he the player.

Soon enough, Murano, like the opposing player, walked up to me and started pulling on my left arm. "Please let go of Izumi-kun, Mizuki-san!"

Migi's eyes instantly turned cold. "No." He said in a dark voice, and pulled on my hips with as much force, if not more, as Murano was using.

"Eek!" I let out a pathetic squeal. If this kept up, my arm wouldn't be attached to my body anymore! "W-wait guys! We can talk t-this out, r-right?"

Well, apparently not.

* * *

It took a kiss, another kiss, and a third kiss to be able to get rid of the situation and drag Migi back to the house.

I had struggled to walk over to Murano, since Migi was pulling hard on my hips like there was no tomorrow, and gave my maroon-haired friend a kiss on the cheek. She was momentarily stunned and the grip she had on my arm slackened.

Taking the chance, I whipped around to run for it. Then I saw Migi's face. He looked like he was going to murder somebody, and the dark aura he had been exuding earlier had grown even more sinister. Shit, he must have seen the kiss. More trouble for me.

Stomping over to the dark-haired man, I took hold of his shirt, and pulled him in to meet my lips with his. He looked surprised and I felt the hand on my hip loosen. After that, I grabbed his hand and ran like hell to my house, just in case Murano thought it would be a good idea to follow.

When we made it to the door, Migi planted a hard kiss on my lips for whatever reason. I pushed him away saying that then wasn't the time for that sort of thing.

And here we are, lounging in my room.

"Okay Migi.. Why did you kiss me?" I asked the taller man, who was walking back and forth, seeming to be deep in thought.

He turned to me with an unreadable expression. "I saw a human male hug mouths with a human female on the television. Is that what it is called? A kiss?"

Raising my eyebrows, I replied, "Yes, it's called a kiss. But.. Why did you do it? To me, nonetheless?" _Yes_, I heard a voice in my head say, _why me?_

Migi's brows furrowed. "I.. I don't know."

I sighed frustratedly. "How can you not know?"

"I just.. Wasn't this Earth ritual a gesture to show affection?" Migi said, his voice sounding strained.

"That's true, but-"

"And," He cut me off, "As I was observing the television, right before the male 'kissed' the female, he told her something I was curious to know about."

"So? What did he tell her?"

"He told her these exact words, I love you." Migi said, as his gaze seemed to deepen.

A shiver went down my spine. They were just words, but it almost felt like he meant them. Like he was serious.

"What about what he said to her?" I asked the taller man.

"What.. what did he mean by that? More specifically, what does the verb 'love' mean?" Migi seemed completely serious about this. He wasn't joking.

My voice got caught in my throat, and I realized I couldn't answer him. I blinked a few times while my mouth just hung open. My former right hand stood patiently, staring into my eyes. My mouth suddenly felt dry.

Realizing I must have looked like an idiot, I sighed and walked over to my laptop. Googling, "what is love", I turned the laptop to face Migi. "Just read this. I don't think it will help much since you can't really explain love but whatever."

I watched as Migi came over and started scrolling and clicking with the mouse. His expression maintained a serious and concentrated look as his eyes darted all over the screen.

Then, his gaze slowly started to climb upwards to meet mine.

Migi's voice was eerily low when he talked. "From what I've read, love is an emotion a person experiences when they feel a strong attraction or affection towards someone on a personal level."

I gulped and looked at the floor. I was sweating a little on the back of my neck, and my hands felt clammy and were mildly shaking. Why did I feel so nervous? "Okay.." I said, my voice wavering a little. "There you have it."

Migi muttered faintly, "I wonder if the feeling I get is related to this.."

My head snapped up and I stared at him. "What?"

His eyes remained glued to mine. "Shinichi.. when I'm around you.. it feels like you're all I can think about. The whole world just stops and I'm gone. And its not just when you're near me either. I feel this need to be closer to you somehow.. to protect you. To.."

My heart started to beat furiously. What was he saying. That he.. loved me?

.. What? _What? **What?**_

* * *

**Author Note** \- Sorry for lame ending. Was short on time and wanted to get this out as soon as possible.

Anyone wanna review or vote on what to call this MigixShinichi pairing? My idea is Migichi (sounds legit).

*If you don't get it, it's an expression.


End file.
